


Killer Freak Show

by StarryOfThy (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Murder, Discovery, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Pizza, Pizzaria, Robots, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: Beneath the layers of mystery at the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a golden, rotten secret lies, wasting away as punishment for his crimes.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Killer Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of another story I wrote on Wattpad. This one is one I'm actually proud of and gave up on way too soon. I really like it actually.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

It hurt so bad I could barely see through the eye sockets of the rabbit suit, a black shadow creeping over my vision, and I hastily blinked it away as I groaned and coughed in pain. The small, white figures floated above me, my focus on them coming and going as I struggled to stay conscious. They all looked satisfied, even as black tears streamed down their pale faces from their empty, dark eyes. I knew why they looked like that, why they were the way they were.

They had gotten their revenge.

Blood welled up through my throat, and I coughed, the red, metallic-smelling liquid redirected back into my face by the Spring Bonnie's muzzle. Blood dripped from the golden suit's eyes, and I shuddered, fighting back another wave of pain. The locks were so tight. The metal rib cage clamping around my torso restricting my breathing, puncturing my chest and lungs. The skeleton's face clamps jabbed up through my neck and skull. I was going to die. That's why they were so satisfied.

A taller, leaner figure, black and white this time, approached. I recognized them. I recognized them all too well. That damn puppet, its mask forever comedic, laughing, smiling. If I didn't know better, I'd of thought it was here to help me. But I do know better. Under that facade of permanent happiness was a torrent of rage. I could almost feel it radiating off the creature, and I whimpered, trying not to seem afraid. It wasn't working. It knew what scared me. It scared me.

Then it spoke to me, something I didn't know it could do. "How does it feel?" It asked, its rosy cheeks and lips and violet tear stains coming into focus.

Speaking was useless, but I tried anyway. I tried to say "What, dying?", but it only came out as a gurgled moan. The puppet's smile seemed to grow as it leaned over my twitching body. I tried to smile back, even though only my pain showed through the rabbit's eyes. It seemed to hear me, even if I didn't manage to say anything, because it responded.

"It's terrible, isn't it? Your body is so soft, so fragile. I can see why you're a murderer," it said mockingly, and I shuffled feeling anger compel me to try to strike the entity. I don't care anymore. All I want is for it to shut up.

It continued, however. "You won't survive such a fate as this. You will die. You will suffer. You have no vengeance except against the dead. You won't come back after this."  
I wasn't even phased by the thought. Do they seriously think that I want to live? That's priceless. Rich. I guess I must have made some sort of chuckling sound because the puppet stood upright, taking a step back to stand among the children.

"You must have not let me finish," it growled, and I stopped. "We suffered for years. So long, to suffer within a body that wasn't our own. You think we're going to let you get away with simply dying?"

It took another step towards me, and I flinched. No... You can't do this! I tried to scream the thought aloud, but it came out as a series of coughs and whimpers, blood continuing to flow out of the many puncture wounds in my body. It stopped just in front of me, the mask all the more menacing as it stared down at me.

"I hereby sentence you to eternal suffering within this suit, as you sentenced these children to death. This is my apology to them, as I was the one that gave them life. But this is not life, just another form of punishment." the puppet hissed, and the children smiled. They all began a slow advance towards me.

I tried to move, to do anything to get away. It hurt.

It hurt so badly.


End file.
